Keeping Faith
by WemmaIsAwesome
Summary: This is after New Directions won Nationals but Emma and Will still aren't engaged. Emma and Will have some news and it doesn't go down very well with the other Pillsbury's. What will happen? Read to find out! (In this story, Will and Emma have done IT more than once!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! My JayMatt fanfiction wasn't allowed to be published so here's another Wemma one! Enjoy! Please fan/review/favourite!

P.S Elliott is Emma's brother.

Will's POV:

It was the first day of Summer break, two weeks after we won Nationals and I decided to surprise Emma by visiting her parents and staying for a week. I had never met the Pillsbury's yet and I was very nervous. Although, the Pillsbury's seemed fairly excited to meet me.  
I hadn't told Emma anything about it and I had blindfolded her before we set off on the long car journey.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Asked Emma while playing with her fingers in her lap.

"Nope! Long time to go yet, babe." She huffed.

"Can I at least take this blindfold off?" She reached towards her blindfold and I reached over and pushed her arm back down.

"No! Good things come to those who wait!" I replied.

"Fine." She said, sharply and crossed her arms.  
I turned the radio on and started singing along. I heard Emma's breathing slow down and realised she was sleeping. I smiled to myself.  
_One day, I want to make her my wife and we will have beautiful children._  
I thought.  
Emma stirred in her sleep when she suddenly bolted upright.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"No. Pull over. Now. I'm about to puke my guts up." She explained as she took her blindfold off.

"I-I can't. We're on a really busy road!"I replied, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Do you want me to spew all over your car seats!?" She exclaimed.

"No! Of course not!"

"Well pull over then!" She shouted back.  
I done as she said and pulled into the nearest lay-by.  
She climbed out and I heard her spluttering outside. I got out after her and I stood there holding her hair and rubbing her back.  
"Thanks, Will. Sorry about this. I must look a mess." Emma stopped throwing up and turned to face me. I scraped her hair off of her face and kissed her nose.

"You never look a mess, sweetheart. You're absolutely gorgeous, all the time. Even when you are standing at the side of a busy motorway puking your guts up!" I laughed and she smiled.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. Now come on. Let's get back to the car journey!" I opened her car door for her and she sat back down in the passenger seat. I made my way back to the drivers seat and turned the engine back on.

"Do I have to keep this blindfold on?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I really want this to be a surprise!" I replied, squeezing her hand.

"Fine. Just get us there quick before I feel the need to spew again!" Emma placed the blindfold back on and we carried on with our car journey.  
About half an hour later, we arrived.

"Sweetie, we've arrived!" I said while shaking Emma's arm to wake her up.

"Uh, okay." She stretched her arms out. I got out of the car and walked to Emma's side to help her out of the car.

"Keep the blindfold on, okay?" I instructed.

"Hm, kay."  
I walked her up to the front door and I rang the door bell. I took Emma's blindfold off and her eyes grew wide.  
"No. No. You absolute- Mum! Hi!"  
Rose interrupted Emma by opening the door and pulling her into a hug.

"How's my Freaky Deaky doing?" Rose replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"I've been better." She explained, sarcastically.

"You must be Emma's boyfriend, Will?" She reached to shake my hand.

"Yeah, hi, Mrs Pillsbury."

"Call me Rose!" Rose laughed as she gestured us in.  
"Come in, come in! Rusty! Elliott! Emma's here! WITH HER BOYFRIEND!" Emma blushed and I placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Em! Long time, no see!" Rusty said to Emma while pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, daddy." She replied.

"Oi! Kid sis!" Elliott shouted to her as he rubbed the top of her head. Emma swatted his arm away.

"Get off me, creep!" Elliott laughed.

"Haha, nice to see you too!" Emma grinned then gave him a bear hug.  
Rusty walked up to me.

"You taking good care of my daughter?" He asked, eyeing me up and down.

"Yes, sir." I replied while I took hold of Emma's hand.

"Good." Rusty walked off and sat down to continue watching the news. Next, Elliott walked up to me.

"You hurt my little sis and I will cut you. Understood?" He announced while hitting his fist into his palm.

"Um, yes. Yes, understood." I was slightly scared. Elliott was twice the size of me and older than me.

"Don't listen to him. He likes to make himself sound tough." Emma whispered. I nodded back to her.  
"So, how about I show you around?" She asked.

"Sure!" We went to collect our bags and Emma showed me our room, the bathroom and everywhere else. We made our way back downstairs and sat ourselves on the sofa. Rose clapped and everyone turned to look at her.

"So! I've got dinner ready for you!" She lead us into the dining room and sat us around the table.  
"It's your favourite, Em!" Emma's face lit up.

"Macaroni Cheese!?" Emma asked, excitedly.  
Rose laughed and placed the bowl of Macaroni Cheese in the middle of the table.  
"Yay!" Emma screamed.

"I didn't know you liked this?" I asked Emma.

"Mmmm... I love it. Mum's is the best." She sank her spoon into the bowl and placed some onto her plate. I done the same and we tucked in to our, delicious, meal.  
Emma got to the last little bits of her meal and ran upstairs. I followed eagerly and found her in the bathroom.

"Em? Honey, are you okay?" I asked as her head was hanging over the toilet basin.

"No. I keep feeling sick. With my OCD I don't tend to catch anything, I don't know what it is!" She said as she leant against the bath.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad!" I reassured her. Her jaw dropped open.  
"What? What's wrong?" I asked, scared.

"My-my period... It's late. And I-I've been feeling sick and really hormonal." Her breathing quickened.

"Are-are you saying you think you're pregnant?" She rushed over to the mirror and lifted her top up. She burst into tears.

"I'm going to get killed!" She sobbed.

"Why? Being pregnant is brilliant!" I smiled at her.

"But I'm a Christian, Will!"

"And? I'm sure God will love our baby as much as it does the others! It-it is mine, right?" I questioned.

"It's not that, Will! It's that I'm not supposed to have sex before marriage, let alone engagement! And of course it is yours! You fool! Who else have I slept with!?" She sat on the toilet and placed her head in her hands. I crouched beside her.  
"What am I going to tell them?" She sobbed.  
I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and there was a knock at the bathroom door. It was Rose.

"I heard the commotion from downstairs and I wondered what was up. What are you going to tell who, sweetie?" Rose looked puzzled. Emma wiped the tears off her face and stood up.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She walked out of the bathroom and I followed her. She walked downstairs and sat on the sofa.

"Darling, you need to tell them." I told her. She nodded.  
We stood up in front of Rose, Rusty and Elliott.

"I- We have something to tell you."

"Go ahead, pumpkin." Instructed Rusty.

"Erm... I-I think I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry, daddy!" She burst into tears again and the Pillsbury residence went silent, apart from Emma's quiet sobs.

"You-you what?" He asked, his anger gradually building up.

"I'm pregnant." Emma's sobs grew louder as Elliott approached me.

"You done this. You done this to her. Now you will pay!"Elliott punched me round the jaw.

"NO! Elliott! Stop! Please!" Emma screamed as I was being pounded, again and again, in the face. Elliott pulled away and walked over to Emma.

"He turned you against your religion, Emma." He said, pointing to me as I stayed lying on the floor, blood pouring from my nose and the cut in my lip and forehead.

"It wasn't him. It was me! I decided to, Elliott! I did! I'm an adult now, I can make my own choices!" Emma screamed back.

"And what will God have to say about this!?" He shouted back.

"We all make mistakes once in a while, Elliott! Don't act so innocent!" Rose was still stood there gawping. Where as Rusty was pacing back and forth. Elliott sat back down because Emma was right. Emma helped me up.  
"I'm so sorry, Will." Emma said, tending to the cut in my lip.

"How could you do this, Emma?" Rusty asked, his voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I really am!"

"And I thought you said you were looking after our daughter?" He said to me.

"It's not Will's fault!" Emma exclaimed.

"Emma. I can't believe you have done this. I-I don't want to see you right now." Rusty shook his head.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! Please!" She sobbed.

"Go. Get out of my sight. Both of you." Rusty placed a hand to his forehead. Emma ran upstairs and I followed her.  
I sat next to her, on the bed, and she rested her head on my lap. She sat up and I cradled her as tears streamed down her face.

"It's going to be okay. Just keep faith."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's POV:

I woke up the next morning with blood and tear stained pillows. I turned around and found Will still fast asleep. I smiled as he stirred. I decided to sit up, with my back against the head board.  
Then I remembered yesterday. I placed my hand under my nightdress and stroked my abdomen. I sobbed silently remembering how my brother and parents were no longer supportive of me and, my soon to be, family.

"Don't cry, sweetheart." I heard Will mumble.

"What have I done? I've ruined our life and you will probably want to break up with me, now." My sobs grew harder and louder.

"Don't be so silly! You haven't ruined anyone's life and I most definitely AREN'T going to split up with you! Pregnancy is sexy." He winked at me.

"It's not the time to joke, Will. My family hate me!" He sat up next to me and snuggled in closer.

"Your family don't hate you! They just have very high morals! Trust me, this will all blow over." I rested my head against his.

"I love you, Will."

"I love you too. And our little one." He grinned up at me.

"I suppose we should go downstairs to sort this out." I huffed, not looking forward to the drama that was to come. I swung my legs out of bed and stood up. I wrapped a dressing-gown around me and walked downstairs, Will right behind me. We were given boggy looks off of my dad and Elliott. Elliott lunged towards Will but dad stopped him.

"Emma. Here. Now." My mum called from the kitchen.  
We walked into the kitchen and she had a 'Boots' bag in her hands. She took out several boxes and placed them on the kitchen counter.  
"I want you to take these. To make sure you are, er, pregnant." She pushed the boxes closer to me and I realised they were pregnancy tests.

"Mum, I'm really sorry." I pleaded.

"Just go and find out." She replied.  
I walked back upstairs with Will and I walked into the bathroom.

"Stay here." I instructed to Will as I closed the bathroom door and done as the instructions asked.  
"You can come in now." I called to Will a few minutes later. He walked back in and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his hands on my stomach.

"What ever happens, I'm here for you. Forever and always." He whispered into my ear before he placed a delicate kiss on the back of my neck.

"I know." I replied lovingly.

"How long do we have to wait?" He asked.

"4 minutes." I set a timer on my phone and we sat on the cold, tiled floor.  
My phone beeped, indicating that the time was up. I stood up and faced Will. He kissed me on the lips.

"Together? 3-2-1." We looked at the 5 sticks lying in the sink and I turned to face Will and hugged him even tighter.

"I-It's positive." I stuttered.

"Can I be excited or..." I could tell Will was really excited about this but he didn't want to hurt my feelings. I didn't know what to feel. Angst, excitement, dread, happiness, horror? I was scared, though. I knew that. I was scared about the mess, how will I support the child, my parents... Yesterday was a living nightmare, but now, its reality. It's really happening. I am definitely pregnant.  
I was speechless.  
I walked back downstairs.

"I-It was positive. All of them." I told her, my voice wavering. She clenched her jaw.

"Take these, then. Should sort it out." She handed me a box of abortion pills.

"What? No! I'm not killing my baby!" I screamed at her.

"That has over-stepped the line, Mrs Pillsbury. Emma is a wonderful being. You should be blessed, not angry, about this news. Yes, she had sex before marriage. But you know Emma is a good person!" I mouthed a 'thank you' to Will. Mum's jaw dropped open.

"I beg your pardon? Emma has disobeyed certain rules she has to follow and she mustn't go ahead with this pregnancy. How dare you come here and tell that to me. Get out of my house."

"Fine. We will go. But don't think about coming to visit your grandchild when they are born. All I know is that Emma is going to be a great mum, so step off." Will went upstairs.

"You are a disgrace, Emma. I thought I brought you up better?"

"Do you enjoy making your children upset? Do you enjoy making them feel like they are nothing? That they are just waste that no one wants or needs?" Tears were trickling down my face.

"No. Of course not, Emma. But you need to be taught a lesson."

"Stop, then. Just stop making me feel horrible about what I have done! Yes, I slept with Will. Yes, I got pregnant. But I'm an adult now! I am able to make my own decisions! And my decision is that I am keeping this baby and you will not hurt them one little bit like you hurt me." I rushed upstairs to get changed. I ran straight into Will's arms.

"You okay about leaving? This was supposed to be a good surprise."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just get me out of this place, now." I rushed back downstairs after I had got dressed and we walked out of the door and into the car.

"Didn't you want to say bye?" He asked.

"No. Just drive." I replied, the bitter sting of tears coming back. He ignited the engine and drove off.

"Emma, I've got something to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"I know I haven't got any ring or I'm not down on one knee, but will you marry me?"

"Er- yes! Of course I will! But why are you asking now?" I was puzzled as to why he didn't wait until we got home.

"Because I couldn't wait an hour to ask you and this baby is it for us, Emma. This is the thing that will bond us together for life. And what better way to start by asking you to marry me." Will smiled.

"I've got three things out of this trip." I told him.

"What's that?" He asked, his eyes still facing forward.

"A headache. A fiancé. And a baby."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everybody! How are you liking this? Please fan/follow/review!

1 Month Later;

Will's POV:

The tears trickled down Emma's face as we saw our baby, for the first time, on the monitor. Emma was too scared to visit before, in case anything had gone wrong while she was stressed about her parents. She wouldn't eat properly so she lost a lot of weight and she was on the verge of anorexia. She couldn't get to sleep at night, either. The Doctor told her that she wouldn't be able to have this child if she continued to not eat or sleep. For a while, she was telling me maybe she should just leave it and maybe getting rid of the baby would be the best idea for us at that precise minute. But she got better for our baby. And she is getting better every day. She isn't far off her original weight and she is now sleeping at night.

"Emma, it seems to me that you're further on, than we thought." The Doctor announced.

"So-so I'm not one month pregnant?"

"No. It turns out you are actually 4 months pregnant, but the baby has been a late 'bloomer' because of the stress you were handling. This is why your body had none of the symptoms, before."

"4-4 months?" I stuttered.

"Yes. 4 months and 2 weeks." The Doctor replied.

"Will-will I have the symptoms?" Emma asked timidly.

"Yes. But your baby bump will not be as big as other expecting mothers. Your sickness won't last as long, though."

"It's already stopped." She said.

"Okay, that's a good sign that the baby is growing and that it is perfectly healthy."Emma smiled.

"Thank you, Doctor." Emma wiped the jelly off of her stomach and got off the bed.

"My pleasure. Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Schuester." Emma turned to face me and grinned. I grinned back.  
"Why are you grinning?" Asked the Doctor.

"We aren't married. Just engaged." I told her.

"Oh! Sorry! I thought you were! You suit each other perfectly and you are so loved up, I just assumed. Sorry!" Emma blushed.

"It's okay." I smiled to the Doctor as we left.  
"Maybe that's a sign?" I said as we got into the car.

"What was, honey?" She replied, fastening the seatbelt.

"Her thinking we're married. Maybe we should, soon?" I turned the engine on.

"Wh-what?" Her tone was worried.

"It doesn't mean we have to, it's just an idea. I just can't wait to marry you, sweetheart."

"I don't think we should, Will. And I can't wait, either. But we have to!"

"Why do we 'have' to?" She lifted my hand up and placed it onto her stomach.

"This baby is going to be born in five months. It takes a while to plan, Will!"

"We can get help? Lots of help?"

"I'm not going to walk down the aisle like an elephant. If I actually make it all the way without going into labour!"

"Please, honey?" I pleaded.

"No. No wedding until this one comes out!" She patted her abdomen. I sighed.

"Fine, but as soon as the baby comes, I'm planning." Emma laughed as we pulled into our driveway. We climbed out and unlocked the front door to get in.

"I'm going up for a bath, want to join me?" Emma asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I could never say no to playing, I mean laying, in the bath with my girl." She slapped me round the arm.

"Watch it Mister." We walked upstairs and got undressed. Emma turned the taps, from the bath in the en-suite, on and we laid under the bed covers waiting for it to fill up.  
I kissed her neck gently.  
"I think you missed my face." Emma said as she moved my lips to hers. I climbed on top of her and kissed her again, deeper this time. She rolled me over so she was on top of me. She leaned in closer.  
"Bath time." She got off the bed and went into the en-suite. I slapped the bed.  
"You coming in, or not?" She shouted.

"Yep, just coming." I called back as I stood up and made my way to the bath. I slid in first then Emma sat on my legs.

"Is this okay?" She asked as she applied all of her weight on me, which wasn't a lot.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" I asked as she leaned back into my chest.

"Because I might squash you. Well, WE might squash you." She placed my hands on her stomach.

"Why would you squash me? You are as light as a feather. You're my china doll, delicate and gorgeous." She sat up.

"Just because I lost weight, it doesn't mean I'm delicate. I know I weigh next to nothing but I couldn't deal with it, Will. I just couldn't! You don't know what it's like being disowned by your own parents!" She started sobbing. I pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, honey! That isn't what I meant!" I rubbed her arms, up and down.

"What did you mean, then?"

"I meant that you are delicate because you're carrying my baby and if anything was to happen to you or the baby, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself! Can we get back to our bath, now?" I asked, kissing the back of her neck.

"Hm, kay." She leant back into me and we relaxed.

"Emma, I love you. Please don't feel like you should hide anything from me or tell me lies. I will never hurt you or disrespect you, in anyway. You are perfect to me."

"Well... There is one thing I haven't told you." She sniffled.

"What's that? I won't get mad at you, I promise."

"When I first found out I was pregnant, last month, and my parents were being horrible to my situation, I got so low that I-I tried to take my own life. I am so sorry, Will. I will never try it again, I promise. I love you and what we have together so much that I couldn't bare being without you!" My jaw dropped.

"Wh-what did you do?" I asked, I became worried.

"I-I gave myself an overdose, Will, I swear I will never do that again!" I pulled her in closer to me.

"Just as long as you are okay now, sweetie. That's all that matters to me."

"I love you, Will." Emma announced.

"I love you too, sweetie. Till the end of time."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! This chapter is a bit upsetting. Sorry.

3 Months Later. Month 7.

Emma's POV:

"Look, Will. I know you are only trying to help, but just leave it to me? Okay?"  
We were in the middle of decorating our baby girl's room. We found out that she was a girl last month, when she finally allowed us to see. My bump was bigger, but not as big as other expectant mothers. She was healthy, but a pain. Quite literally. She constantly kicks. I suppose I should start calling 'her' by 'her' name we picked. We picked Jennifer. Will's choice, I allowed him to pick because I know how excited he is about this. My parents still haven't tried to contact me, Will keeps telling me that they will talk to me eventually. But I don't believe him...

"Ems, babe, you are heavily pregnant. I'm not letting you decorate this room by yourself. Something could happen to you!" I sighed.

"Will, I wouldn't exactly call me 'heavily pregnant'. I look only 5 months. I'm fine, honestly. What could happen to me, then?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"You could fall. And I wouldn't be here to help. You could really hurt yourself, Ems. Please? Just let me help?"

"Fine. But DON'T get in my way. Or you will have it coming for you!"

"What will I have coming for me, exactly?" I slapped his arm.

"Stop, seriously. Or my inner diva will show." I pointed the paintbrush at him.

"Honey, I think it already has." He cocked his eyebrows up at me.

"Will, it's the hormones. Please just get on with decorating?"  
We got on with the decorating and after half an hour, we had finally finished.

"Ems, turn around." I turned around and Will planted his paintbrush onto my nose.

"Oh, it's on." I smirked and painted a stripe from his forehead to the bottom of his t-shirt. Will grinned. I turned to get some more paint onto my paintbrush and he painted straight across my backside. I gasped and turned back around.  
"You dirty creature!" I smiled at him then tipped the remaining paint in the can onto his head. We looked each other dead in the eye and we locked our lips into each others. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms were resting on my hips.

"You are so cute." He kissed my forehead.

"And you are so handsome." I tucked my hands into his back pockets on his jeans.

"And you should do that more often!" He said referring to my hands in his pocket.

"You are vile." We both laughed.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up. Shower with me?" He asked while leading me into the en-suite.

"I can never say no to that." He took his clothes off and I run my hands down his abs.  
"Your muscles..." I smiled to myself.

"What about them?" He replied.

"They are lovely." I took my dress off and stood under the shower. And Will followed.

"So is your bump, babes." I looked down and wrapped my arms around my bump.

"It's not, but it's carrying our child. Which makes it so much more special." Will smiled.

"2 months to go, Em." He held my hands.

"You're more excited than me!" I replied as I giggled.

"Oh well." We finished our shower, got dressed then went to sit downstairs. We sat on the sofa and Will wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we watched telly. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Offered Will as he stood up and opened the door. I kept my eyes fixated to the screen as I heard mumbles from outside.

"Who is it?" I asked, my eyes still on the screen.

"I-I think you should come and have a look." I stood up and walked to the front door. My parents and Elliott were stood there.

"What are you doing here? Go home. We don't want to see you!" I tried shutting the door on them but Elliott stood in the way. Will hid behind me when he stepped forward.  
"There is no point hiding behind me. I'm pregnant. What am I going to be able to do?" Will stepped back out.

"Emma, we want to talk to you." Answered my dad.

"Well I don't want to talk to you! Go away!" Will wrapped is arms around me.

"Let them talk, sweetie. Hear what they have to say." Will instructed.

"Thanks, Will." Dad replied.

"Go and sit on the sofa. And you, Emma."  
We walked into the living room and me and Will were sat on one sofa, my parents and Elliott on the other.

"Emma, we are really sorry." Mum said.

"Sorry? Is that all you can say? You wanted me to kill my baby and all you can say is that you are really sorry?" I was getting angry.

"We can't explain how sorry we are. We just want our daughter back." Dad joined back into the conversation.

"If you were that sorry and wanted your daughter back so desperately, why didn't you come 4 months ago? I waited 2 months for you to come and say something. I gave up after that. And through those two months, I blamed this all on me. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep and it was killing Will seeing me so low. And now you come back and say that you can't explain how sorry you were?" The tears poured from my eyes.

"Look, we came to say that we were wrong. You were right, we shouldn't of judged you. We should of blessed this news, not abused it. We are going to be grandparents and we spent most of that time abusing the relationship we have as a family!" My mum said.

"Do you know what I tried to do when you blamed this on me? I tried to kill myself. I tried to kill myself because I thought you didn't love me. I thought that there was no point in living if I wasn't loved by my own parents. Then I thought how life would be for Jennifer. And I didn't want to put her through the same rubbish that I got put through." Will started rubbing my arms.

"Jennifer? Is-is that 'her' name?" Mum tried to reach for my belly but I slapped her arm away.

"Yes. It is." I snapped back.

"It's a lovely name." She replied.

"Will picked it."

"You are a good man, Will. I'm sorry for blaming you. I realise now that it's neither of your faults. You wanted to have fun and I can't criticise you on that. All we are looking for is an acceptance of our apology." My dad stood up and held his hand out for Will to shake.

"Thank you, Rusty. But you hurt Emma, I promised her that I will let no one hurt her, and you did." Dad put his hand back down.

"I think we should leave." Said mum as she stood up.  
"Come on Elliott." Elliott stood up.

"I miss my little sister." Elliott looked me dead in the eyes.

"Just go, Elliott." I pointed to the door. They walked out of the door and Will shut it behind them. I shook my head.  
I opened the door back up and ran onto the pavement.  
"Mum! Dad! I accept your apology!" I ran towards them but halfway there, I stopped dead in my tracks.

I fell to the floor in pain. I clutched my bump and screamed. Passers-by, Will, my parents and Elliott stood there gawping as I kneeled in a pool of my own crimson blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Will's POV:

"EMMA!" I screamed as I ran towards her.  
"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!?" I instructed to the people surrounding us as I cradled Emma.

"What's happening to me?" Emma sobbed, still clutching her bump. Her hands now painted red from the blood.

"I-I don't know, sweetie. But it will be okay, I promise." I stoked her hair as Elliott, Rusty and Rose rushed over.

"Mum, dad, Elliott, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" She took one hand away from the bump and Rose grabbed hold of it.

"There's nothing to apologise for, baby. Please, just keep calm." Soothed Rose as tears trickled gently down her face. Emma's face contorted as she screamed in pain. Rusty came to stand beside me.

"She's going to be okay, son." He said, holding my shoulders still. I heard the distant cries of the ambulance sirens and I crouched beside Emma.

"Your shoes..." Emma winced.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They're all bloody." Her face scrunched up and she screamed again.

"Emma, don't worry about them. They're fine. Let's just focus on you and Jennifer now, okay?" I kissed her forehead.

"Okay. Don't leave me, Will." She grabbed hold of my hand and didn't let go.

"I won't, honey. I promise you with all of my life."  
The ambulance eventually arrived and they lifted Emma onto the bed. I got into the back of the van with her and looked back to see the gigantic puddle of blood that Emma lost. I was more worried than I have ever been.

"It hurts, Will. So much." She sobbed.

"Shhh, sweetie. Try not to think of it. Try to think of happy memories." She smiled through her tears.  
"What are you smiling about?" I asked, intrigued as to why she was smiling when she was in this horrible situation.

"I-I was thinking about th-the time when you had m-mustard on your cute K-Kirk Douglas chin dimple." She placed her forefinger onto my dimple. A single tear escaped my eyes.

"I love you, Emma. Everything will be okay." I stroked her cheek as she screamed.

"I l-love you t-too, William Schuester." She placed her hand back onto her stomach.  
We shortly arrived at the hospital and the Doctors whisked Emma away. I ran after them. They wheeled her into a private room.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm afraid you're not allowed in here." A Nurse approached me.

"Excuse me?" I frowned.

"I said-."She started but I interrupted her.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID! BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T REALISED, MY FIANCÉE IS IN THERE, IN A CRITICAL CONDITION AND SHE IS CARRYING MY BABY!" I shouted.

"Please, sir. Can you just wait in the family room? You'll be able to see her shortly." She nudged me towards the family room.

"No. I'm staying right here. So I can see what's happening." I demanded.

"Okay, okay. That's fine, sir." The Nurse walked off and I peered through the windows in the glass door.  
There was blood... A LOT of blood. And Emma was screaming. The Doctors had a worried expression on their faces. I placed my head in my hands and started crying.

"Argh!" I screamed as I kicked the wall. A load of Doctors came running down the hall and straight into the room where Emma was.  
"What's happening?" I asked every single one as they rushed past me. I couldn't stand it any longer so I ran into the room.

"WILL!" Emma called to me.

"Emma, what are they doing to you?" I cried as I held her hand.

"I-I don't know!" She sobbed. I looked down and realised there was a lot more blood than before. It was spilling off of the bed and onto the hospital floor.  
"I feel really dizzy. Is the room spinning?" Asked Emma, hazily. Her hand lost grip to mine and fell to the side of the bed. Her eyes rolled then shut quickly. The heartbeat monitor started beeping. Doctors and Nurses pushed me back. They opened her eyelids and shot a bright light straight into them.

"Emma? Emma, can you hear us?" The Doctors kept calling to her but there was no response.

"Wh-what's happening to her?!" I asked frantically.

"She's gone into cardiac arrest." Answered one Doctor.

"But-but that means that her heart... No." I grew angered as the Doctors and Nurses attached a machine to her body. A Doctor placed two pads onto Emma's bare chest.

"CHARGE." He then placed a paddle on each.  
"CLEAR." He shouted as the electricity shook Emma's body. The monitor was still beeping.  
"CHARGE." He repeated.  
"CLEAR." Still, no response.  
"CHARGE."  
"CLEAR."

"Come on, Emma. Please." I whispered to myself.

"CHARGE."  
"CLEAR." This time, the monitor got back to it's steady pace and the Doctors and Nurses heaved a sigh of relief.

"What about the baby?" I asked, desperate to find answers.

"Can you step outside please, sir." The same Nurse as before pushed me back into the hall.

"But what about my baby?" I asked again.

"We're not too sure now, but we will know soon. Please can you take a seat in the family room? We will collect you when Emma wakes." I nodded. I walked into the family room and slumped into a chair. Not long after, I fell asleep...

A few hours later, I was awoken by a Nurse.

"Sir? Miss Pillsbury is awake. You are now free to visit her." I bolted upright and ran into Emma's room.

"Emma. Oh my gosh. You don't know how happy I am to see you." I hugged her and she winced.  
"I'm so sorry." I explained.

"It's okay. And what do you mean? What happened?"

"You nearly died, Emma. Your heart stopped." I told her. Her jaw dropped.

"Am-am I okay now?" She questioned.

"Yes. Fortunately." I kissed her on the lips.

"What about Jennifer?" She rubbed her stomach.

"I don't know." I called a Doctor over to us.

"Hello. What was it you wanted?" He smiled at us.

"First of all, thank you for saving me." Emma said.

"It's my pleasure." He replied.

"And secondly, how is our baby?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Emma's face dropped.

"No. No. She is not. She is not dead. Don't say that." She started crying hysterically.

"I'm sorry, she's gone."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit late. Sorry about the last few chapters! I hope you are still enjoying it! Keep reading! Fan/follow/review!

Emma's POV:

"NO!" I couldn't breathe. My heart was aching. I was trembling beneath Will's grasp.  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT. SHE IS NOT!" I was screaming hysterically towards the Doctors who had sad looks on their faces. Will was sobbing as he cradled me.

"I'm sorry, Miss Pillsbury. Would you like to see your daughter?" They had taken her away from me already. I felt sick. The thought of them touching my dead baby when it was still inside of me, angered me.

"YOU TOOK HER AWAY ALREADY?" I shouted.

"Miss Pillsbury, we had to, sooner or later." One Doctor said, his voice still calm.

"Well, I would've preferred it later!" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to see her?" He asked again.

"Yes-yes, please."  
A Nurse walked up to the bed with a bundle in her arms. I held my arms out towards the pink bundle and she gently placed it on top. My face dropped at the sight before me.  
She was blue. And cold. So cold it made me shiver. Her body was like jelly, not staying upright. Her eyes were black.  
"Take her away." I said quickly.

"Doesn't your husband want to say goodbye?" The Nurse asked.

"I-I don't care. Ju-just get her away, please?" The Nurse nodded and replaced Jennifer into Will's arms.

"Hey, Jenny. I couldn't wait to see you, now you're here and it doesn't feel nice at all. Well, you are not really here mentally, but physically. I love you so much Jennifer. Don't worry, you'll be safe in heaven playing with the angels. And one day, we will all be together again. Maybe a brother or sister, as well. I will look out for you mummy, don't you worry. See you in another time, baby. We love you." The Nurses took her away and I broke down.

"I'm a terrible mother."I sobbed.

"Em! Ems, darling, this isn't your fault! None of this is! These things happen from time to time and there is nothing we can do about it. One day, we WILL have a child. Okay?" Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Okay."

"Em, it's go-going to be o-okay." He said, his voice wavering.

"Okay? OKAY!? THIS IS NOT 'OKAY', WILL. WE'VE LOST OUR BABY. WE'VE LOST HER... WE ARE NEVER GETTING HER BACK! You don't have a clue what I am going through! I CARRIED HER INSIDE ME FOR 7 MONTHS, THEN TO BE TOLD THAT SHES GONE? I can't do this, Will. I-I can't... My life has been destroyed. I feel absolutely terrible." He pulled me into a hug.

"You know what I meant, sweetie. We will pull through, together."

"Don't you dare ever leave me." I demanded.

"I will NEVER leave you. And it's no wonder! You're all the world to me." I smiled slightly through my tears.

"You and your movies." I grabbed hold of his hand and rubbed my thumb up and down. He chuckled.

"They are easy to relate to." He replied, smiling.

"Oh yeah? Is there a movie about a couple going to the girls parents house, her finding out she's pregnant, them all getting into an argument, the couple gets engaged in the car, they come back home, a few months later the parents return and apologise, she gets rushed to the hospital where she dies for 5 minutes and so does her baby?" Tears formed in my eyes again.

"Sweetie, stop referring everything to Jennifer. She'll be well on her way to a lovely home in heaven and she will be waiting for us when we're ready to go there." He kissed my forehead.

"How are we going to tell everyone? What about the staff? The Glee kids! They were so excited..."

"We will figure something out. But for now, lets get you back into shape, okay?" I nodded.

"Will, can we try again, like you said?"

"Of course, honey."I smiled to him. I threw back the sheets and revealed my, now, flat stomach.

"One day..." I said quietly as I pulled the covers back. I turned to face Will and patted the bed. Gesturing for him to lay beside me. He got onto the bed and kissed me.

"I love you, Emma Pillsbury. One day, we WILL be a proper family. Big house, married, kids..."

"I love you too, William Schuester." I replied. We intertwined our feet at the bottom of the bed and just laid there for a few hours until we fell asleep.  
I awoke to find a note on the pillow.

"_Emma, I've just popped to get some coffee. I'll buy you some, as well." _

I rolled onto my back and awaited for Will's arrival. He returned shortly and handed me a cup of coffee.

"I need this." I told him. He laughed gently and took a sip from his own cup.

"Ow! Owww, that's hot." He said as he rubbed his tongue. I giggled.  
"This may be funny for you but this hurts! A LOT!"

"I'm in pain, as well. Mentally and physically. Think how I feel." I placed the coffee onto the drawers next to the bed.

"Honey, stop talking about her. Please. I know it's only been a few hours and you're still grieving but please, try to stop thinking of her. It will do you some good." He raised his eyebrows.

"I know, I know. But I can't. All I can think is that I've failed as a mother."

"Emma, you haven't failed as a mother. I've told you this already."

"Well, why did God do this to us then?"

"I-I don't know, Ems. But he meant it for better than worse. Why would he deliberately hurt you?"

"I don't know, Will." I started sobbing again as he cradled me in his strong arms.

"Neither do I, sweetie. Neither do I. Please, just keep faith."


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY IT'S SO LATE! PLEASE ENOY!

2 weeks later- Back to school after Halloween half-term.

Will's POV:

"Morning, sweetie. Are you sure you sure you're feeling well enough to o back to school?" I asked as I placed a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"Morning. And yes, I'm perfectly fine."

"How's your stomach?" I stroked her hair.

"Empty..." Emma said sarcastically.

"Emma, I didn't mean it like that."

"Just leave it..." She got out of bed and went to get showered with a sad face.

About 30 minutes later, Emma and I were both ready and downstairs making breakfast and lunch.

"What appointments do you have today?" I asked her while buttering a slice of toast.

"None, if it's okay I was just going to visit Glee?" I took a bite out of the toast then handed it to Emma.

"Yeah, that's fine."  
We finished getting ready then got into the car. We conversed a little until we reached McKinley.  
I got out of the car and walked to the side where Emma was. I opened the door for her and helped her up. I grabbed hold of her hand as we walked towards the front doors.  
"You sure you want to do this, this early?" I questioned, worrying about her OCD and how it may effect these upcoming days back at school.

"Yes, Will. I'm sure." She nodded as we carried on. We walked into the school and started walking towards the choir room. We eventually reached it and all of the Glee kids were there already.  
"I'm just going to pop to the toilets." Emma said as she walked back out of the choir room.

"Hey, kids. Right, I need to ask you for a favour. No-one ask Miss Pillsbury about Jennifer, okay?" They all nodded and got back to reviewing their sheet music. Shortly, Emma returned and we sat down and listened to the children's ideas on future songs for this years Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals.

"What about Gangnam Style?" Asked Finn, who had been helping me out in Glee because he hadn't been able to get another job after he got fired out of the Army.

"Noooooo!" All of the Glee kids shouted.

"Wait, Finn, that's a brilliant idea! Gangnam Style for Sectionals it is!" The kids groaned. I sighed at their lack of enthusiasm and courage towards each other and the song choices.

About an hour later, it was nearly time to end Glee. Then that stupid question popped up...

"Miss P? Where's Jennifer?" Asked Brittany. Emma's eyes grew wide and she ran out of the choir room. I heard her Mary Jane heels hitting the floor after every stride. I ran after her and I found her against the wall of her office.

"You were right, this is too early." She sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her shaking body and kissed her forehead.  
"I miss her, Will. I miss Jennifer." Her cries grew louder and my vest became wetter.

"Shhh, baby. I miss her too, but she wouldn't want you to be like this." I stroked her cheek.

"What about her funeral, Will. I can't face seeing my baby girl being buried!" Her mascara was running down her face.

"Shhh, we don't need to worry about that just yet."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You have nothing to apologise for, you're grieving. It's what you're supposed to do. Some do it longer than others, some shorter. You will have your own way and time of gradually getting over this horrible situation, trust me."

"Okay. Can we go back now? I think I have some explaining to do..." I nodded and we walked back to the choir room.  
The kids looked up and saw Emma's tear stained face.

"I'm sorry, Miss P, I don't know what I said to make you this upset?" Apologised Brittany.

"It's okay, Brittany. It's not your fault. I need some explaining to do."  
Brittany nodded and the Glee kids sat back down.  
"Well, two weeks ago, I got rushed into hospital. I was, erm, bleeding. Heavily. And I was in a lot of pain. When I got to the hospital, I died for a few minutes but luckily, I survived. Where as Jennifer didn't." The Glee kids gasped and ran up to Emma and hugged her.

"Miss, we are so, so, so, so sorry to hear that! We hope you and Mr Schue will have another child. You two will make brilliant parents." Blaine gave me a smile.

"Thank you, Blaine." I replied and Blaine nodded.  
The children moved and I walked up to Emma. I gave her a bear hug and a kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and for a moment, I thought we were alone, until Kitty coughed and we returned.  
"Um, end of Glee. See you tomorrow." I said, awkwardly. Emma stood there, blushing as the kids filed out, one-by-one.

"That was nice." Emma said, playing with my curls.

"Hm, was it now, Miss Pillsbury?" I said as I winked to her.

"Yes, very. Your lips are ever so soft." She placed her forefinger onto my bottom lip and tugged on it gently.

"I think we shall resume this when we get home, yes?" I winked, again.

"Ooh, that sounds like a wonderful idea." She said, smirking.

"If you two have finished talking about having sex when you get in, I think I may say 'hello' now?" Rachel said as she walked in, grinning at us. I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Rachel! What are you doing here!?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, I've just come down to see Finn and I also came to tell you that I got my first Broadway audition!" I gasped.

"Well done!" I hugged her again.

"Thank you! Well, I better go and see Finn. Nice to see you two again. I hope you have fun tonight." She winked and walked back out. I turned to face Emma, her cheeks still crimson.

"Well," she said, "that was embarrassing."


	8. Chapter 8

I am REALLY sorry that it's so late!

Emma's POV:

Will laughed at me.

"You don't need to be so embarrassed at things like that!" Will said, referring to the brief moment with Rachel we just had.

"Embarrassed about what? About the fact that our ex-student knows we have sex?!" He laughed again.  
"I really don't see how you can be finding this funny!" I crossed my arms.

"Everyone knows, Emma." My jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide.

"Wh-what did you just say?" My hands started shaking. Will took hold of my hands.

"I said-."

"I know what you said! How do they know?"

"Emma, you were pregnant. It must of happened somehow?" I calmed down slightly.

"Y-yes, but this is different. She knows when we're going to do it..." Will pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry about it, Ems. She won't tell anyone!"

"We're talking about Rachel. You do realise that, right?" Will chuckled.

"She won't, Emma." I sighed.

"Fine. But if she does, I'm blaming you." I walked out of the choir room and made my way to the car, Will following shortly behind. We got into the car and made our way home.  
As I parked outside the house and turned the engine off, my mobile slipped down the side of the seat.  
"Go ahead and go in, my phone has dropped down. I'll see you in a minute." I told Will as he climbed out of the car.

"See you soon." He said with a sexy tone and winked to me. I rolled my eyes and continued my search for my phone.  
About 5 minutes later, I finally found my phone and I made my way to the front door.  
I unlocked the door and walked in. I placed my bag, keys and phone on the dresser next to the door before I got pinned to the door by a shirtless Will.

"I was looking forward to doing that for you." I pouted as I stroked Will's bare chest.

"I still have my bottoms on?" He winked.

"Hmmm. Well, in that case... Where were we?" I smirked and Will carried me bridal style upstairs.  
He laid me on the bed and crawled over me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer so I could kiss him, but he stopped me.  
"What was that for?" I asked.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this again?" He asked.

"Yes. Now come on!" Will rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You just want me so bad." Will winked. I slapped his arm as we rolled over...

**NEXT MORNING.**

I woke up to find the other side of the bed empty so I placed one of Will's shirts onto my bare body and walked downstairs. I found him sat on the sofa drinking a cup of coffee and reading the daily paper. I walked up behind of him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his coffee and paper on the table and held my arms.

"Morning, sweetheart." He said.

"Morning." I kissed the top of his head, removed my arms and walked round the sofa to sit beside him. He placed his arm over my shoulder and pulled me into his chest.

"How's your hip?" He asked placing his hand on my upper thigh, referring to last night when he pushed a little too hard down on my hips. I lifted the shirt up far enough so he could see the big purple bruise forming on my hip.  
"Oh, Em! I didn't realise I hurt you that much! Why didn't you tell me to stop?" He looked upset that he had hurt me.

"Will, don't worry about it. I'm fine. It's just a little bruise! A kiss will make it better?" Will kissed the bruise.  
"I meant my lips, silly!" I leant into him and placed my lips on his. He ran his fingers through my hair and placed one hand on my thigh. He started moving his hand up my leg and up the shirt to my waist. He wriggled his fingers furiously, tickling me. I pulled away from him and writhed with laughter.  
"Stop! Stop! Please!" I giggled. He stopped and pulled me up and kissed my neck. There was a knock at the door...

"Hmm." Will groaned as he continued to kiss me.

"Will. Will? The door. Someone's at the door." Will sighed and stood up to answer the door.

"KURT!" I heard him shout. I turned my head, and sure enough, Kurt was standing at the doorway. I wrapped a blanket around me and stood up to greet Kurt.

"Hey." I said with a smile, giving him a hug.

"Oh... Hey..." Kurt had an embarrassed look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Will asked him.

"Erm, well... I was staying at a friend's parent's house last night... I met him at NYADA, his name is Adam..."

"Oh, Adam is a lovely boy. He visits often." I said.

"Well, erm... There's no easy way to say this, but... We could hear you having sex." My face dropped and I turned to the colour of a beetroot.  
"They wanted me to come and tell you, because they didn't want to hurt your feelings. They asked if you could buy a new bed. It creaks... A LOT." Kurt's face was, also, a shade of red.

"Uh, thanks... Kurt. We are sorry for disrupting you, Adam and Adam's family." Will said, a little shocked at what he had just heard.

"It's okay, Mr Schue. Nice to see you again, Miss P. I'll see you again soon, at your wedding." Kurt waved with a smile and left.

"Why does this always happen to us?" I asked. Will chuckled.

"I don't know, Ems. But it will be fine! Kurt and Rachel won't tell anyone! Did you hear that Santana has moved in with them?" My jaw dropped, again.

"S-Santana?" My eyes grew wide.

"Yes?" Will replied.

"You know what she's like! She'll tell everyone if she finds out! What if Sue finds out? Oh gosh, Will." Will walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry about it, Em. Sue will NOT find out! Just keep faith."


	9. Chapter 9

I am so very sorry it's been so long! I've been a bit busy with school and I had massive writers block! But, here we go!

P.S- **OUR OTP GOT **_**MARRIEDDDDDD**_**.**

Will's POV;

It was the Monday morning for school and we were sat in Emma's office.

"How about moving the wedding forward?" Emma asked, smiling.

"Of course, sweetheart! When?" I replied.

"This week..." My jaw dropped.

"Uh, will you have time to plan?" I asked.

"No, that's why I decided we could have a small ceremony in the Choir room, in front of the kids. It could be a surprise for them! I'd buy a dress, not to over-the-top and we could reserve a vicar. We could have a dinner at Breadstix afterwards, too?"

"Yes! Let's do that! We'll sort it out throughout the day! I'll sort the vicar and the Breadstix and you just need to buy a dress and a bouquet! I've got to go to lesson now, I'll check on you later! Love you!" I stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you too!" She called back as I left, pulling my phone out...

_**Friday**_

It was the end of the week and Emma and I had sorted out everything for the wedding which would take place today, during Glee practice. It was almost 3:30pm, and Glee was just about to start. I had my suit on and as the children walked in, they questioned why I was dressed like this. I told them I had a date with Emma tonight, it was partly true, but they were clueless as to what was about to happen.  
Emma walked into the Choir room, with a knee length white dress on, carrying the bouquet behind her back. And behind her, walked in the vicar. Everyone was staring at her, she was stunning.

"Erm, we figured out we can't handle the pressure of a big wedding, so I told Will if we're going to get married, that I wanted an intimate ceremony, in a special place, surrounded by the people that we love." Everyone gasped.

"Are you guys seriously throwing a surprise wedding!?" Asked Kurt, excitingly.

"Yes." I replied, grinning.

"And no music, no reception and no planning, just me, the one true love of my life and then we'll have a little dinner at Breadstix." I laughed...

_**A few minutes later...**_

Emma walked back into the room after she left, so that the kids could create a mini altar.  
As she walked down the line the children had made, they were humming the tune of 'Here Comes The Bride'. She met me at the end.

"Did you guys have vows prepared?" Asked the vicar. Emma and I looked at each other.

"No..." We said simultaneously.

"Well, hold on. You always get to make all the big romantic speeches, so why don't you let me do it this time?" I nodded.

"I'd love that!" I replied.

"Okay... There was this one day, erm, right around the time we first met, erm, out in the courtyard. And I had gum stuck to the bottom of my shoe." I chuckled.  
"And you scraped it off with a credit card. And when everything in my head get all gooey and sticky and messy and I can't get them out, you always come along and make me feel clean! And you make me feel whole again! Will, just as I know the sky is blue, I know you and I are meant to be together! You are my hero, you are my one true love, you are my inspiration. I love you, Will Schuester!" I smiled and a single tear fell down my face.  
"I can't believe this is happening!" I laughed. I took a deep breath.

"I-I remember that day with the gum! And the day you chaperoned the field trip to Carmel High. And the red coat you wore when you took the team to their first Sectionals." I smiled.

"I love that coat, I got it on sale!" Everyone laughed.

"I remember and notice everything about you. You only get one true love of your life, and YOU are mine, Emma. And I promise you that as long as you just keep being you, and let me love you, I will be the happiest man alive! And can we just skip to the 'I do' part because I can't spend one more minute without being this woman's husband!" Emma grinned.

"Works for me, I have a reservation at Breadstix too! Emma, do you take Will to be your husband? To love and to honour, forsaking all others from this day forward?" Asked the vicar.

"I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!" Replied Emma.

"Will?" Said the vicar.

"Oh! I definitely do!" I replied, laughing.

"By the power bestowed in me, and all the rest! Will, Emma, WEMMA! I now pronounce you husband and wife!" I lunged towards Emma and planted my lips on hers. Everyone cheered and clapped for us.  
We pulled away.

"I love you, Emma. Remember to just. Keep. Faith."

**That's going to be the end, everybody! Hope you enjoyed reading this and I should be starting on the I Love You sequel shortly! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following! **


End file.
